Can I love you?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Chapter 5 up! For the past 20 years, Athrun had been suppressing his feelings...but could he suppress it any longer? She's growing to be such an attractive woman now...Cagalli...
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

Loving you was something that was meant in my life

I was born to love you…my life is to just love you…

And only you could give me the happiness that I had been anticipating since forever…

You're the only one…

No matter what, I'll stay by your side…

My only love…

Even if this love is forbidden by others...

You're the only love I want…I need…

My first and last love is you…I knew this right in the beginning…

May us, our love lead us to a world where no pain or sadness is…only our love and happiness would be there…

No one must be there to disturb our love and happiness there…

* * *

_**A/N: And yes... i know I'm a bad writer who creates stories and don't finish them up... .**_

_**My bad! Will be trying to finish everything by the end of this year...trying my very best already!**_

_**But not to worry...Forbidden love chapter 13 had been completed..i would be uploading it up asap**_

_**Well, how do you feel about this prologue? Would be updating its 1st chapter hopefully by tomorrow.**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. Siblings

**A/N: I was reading the fanfic last night (after so long, I've finally start reading again!), there's a fanfic which is created and I noticed we had about the same idea!**

**That fanfic is titled as [Temptation**

**A great fanfic, I would say. So people, readers, don't come to my reviews and saying like I copied or anything. The plot is somehow the same but I wont reveal here. Just continue reading and you'll know.**

**For your information, this story would mostly look at Cagalli's Point of view. Not to confuse you or anything…)**

**And the prologue, seriously…who said that? XD**

**XP**

**for some replies:**

**Shiloah18 – thanks for supporting all the stories I wrote for Gundam Seed. )**

**I love Hershey – thanks for liking the story!**

**AsuCagafan – Don't worry…to me, it actually sounded more like poem… my teachers had been commenting why did I write my prologue like a poem?**

**AsuCaga01 – Yup! Here's chapter 1 for you! )**

**And for those who read…please review! Every review is important to me!!**

**100 people read it and did not review… it doesn't make any sense right?**

**Don't be a silent reader! Please**

**------------------- **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story DOES NOT belong to me…though how I wished they were…sigh…**

**------------------- **

**Chapter 1: siblings?**

**------------------- ****  
**

It sucks when I felt out of love…though this wasn't the first time…but the feeling just sucks…

Guess I would be teased again when the news reaches my brother…

Why did this have to happen?

Guess it was because of my selfishness or whatsoever again…

How did some people found their true love?

I want my prince charming to appear as well…

**------------------- **

"_Sorry, Cagalli. I guess we aren't just meant…" he said it…_

"_I understand," Cagalli forced a smile on her._

"_We could still be friends?" he asked me…he rasied his hand, gesturing a hand shake…_

_how to become friends…how I wish…this relationship would have last…I thought he was the one…and I put my heart into this love…but why?_

_I placed my hand and forced another smile out. "Sure,"_

**------------------- **_  
_

"I'm home!" my brother announced as he entered the house. It was a raining night…

Being a younger sister makes no sense…I have to come back before he does…or else he'll start his nagging again…

"Cagalli," he called. "Are you prepared?"

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" I replied him, totally having no idea what he was talking about.

"We're supposed to head to Lacus's place for a meal. Did you forget?" he questioned me as I headed down the stairs to where he was, the kitchen.

"Lacus?" I looked at him with even more confused look. "Why are we going there?"

"My dearest sister, Cagalli," he said in the usual speech tone he gives when presenting his presentations in school. "We're going there because our parents are out for a business dinner. And Lacus had gladly invited us to her place for a meal to spare me from your dangerous food."

I glared at him. This brother of mine! He's always on this topic. Just because my food caused him to enter the hospital once, doesn't mean it would happen again! After that lesson, I took classes up to improve my culinary! Why cant he understand!?

I pouted at him.

"Now, now. Quickly go prepare yourself so we could head to her place as soon as possible before this rain get worse." He said once again in a gentle tone. He is certainly a man who knows when to use his charm.

Before I headed up back to my room, I took a peek at him. The rain had shown his body…his clothes were hugging him tightly, showing all this well-toned muscles. The water on him…had made him look so sexy…

Noticing what I had thought, I quickly shook my head. He's my brother for god's sake! Why am I thinking him in this way?!

He seemed to have noticed my reaction…he smirked and walked close to me…

He whispered in my ears…

"Like what you're seeing?"

I immediately felt my face going warm. OMG! No! No! He's my brother! He's just teasing me!

"What the hell are you talking, Athrun!"

I turned to look at him with my blushing face. He smirked at me and was about to touch my face…I quickly turned myself and ran back to my room.

"This is so wrong…" I whispered as I leaned my back to the door of my room.

**------------------- **

"Athrun…you had endured for the last 20 years…don't show it…don't show it…" the man now stood in the kitchen looked down at the ground, trying to suppress his emotion.

**------------------- **

"Thanks for the dinner, Lacus!" Cagalli said with a satisified smile.

"You're welcome, Cagalli."

Now the two siblings are sitting in the dinning room of Clyne house. Lacus Clyne, is Cagalli and Athrun childhood friend. The three had been together playing since forever. Although there was a period where Lacus and Athrun started to act a little weird in front of Cagalli…

However, Cagalli thinking that it might be something that they don't want her to know…didn't question them…

"Thanks for inviting us, Lacus…" Athrun said in a relief tone. "You had just saved me…"

Cagalli immediately glared at him. She knew what he meant. Once again he's saying her cooking is really that bad!

Lacus continued sitting at her seat looking at the siblings quarrelling. The two just had to quarrel though Lacus knew better…

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as she stood up angrily from her seat. "Must you always be going against me?" she pointed angrily at him

"Why…I'm just stating the fact" Athrun said indifferently looking at his sister. "I almost since our late grandfather when I last ate your cooking. No wonder none of your relationship lasted,"

"You!" Cagalli was fumed. "You're really irritating! Sorry Lacus. I'm leaving first!"

"I understand, Cagalli." Lacus replied as Cagalli stomped towards the door. This was nothing unusual to Lacus. She had seen worse than this. Sighing at the how Cagalli left, she looked at Athrun who was staring at the door.

"Athrun," Lacus said as she stood up from her seat. "Why do you have to behave this way? Stop bullying Cagalli already…you should have heard of what happened to her today…"

Athrun nodded his head. "Lacus…you knew better than me…" Athrun said sadly and looked right into her eyes. "I'm going to leave her and the family soon…I can't control it anymore…"

Lacus couldn't do or say anything. All she could do was pray that Athrun would be able to go through everything otherwise…Cagalli would suffer in the future…

Please…let everything remain as what it is now…

**------------------- **

"JUST BECAUSE HE'S A YEAR OLDER THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN HE COULD TEASE ME THIS WAY!" I screamed as soon as she was back in her room. I need something to release this anger…but what?

I looked around my room…. and stopped my eyes at this certain thing.

This certain thing…is the huge teddyr that Athrun had gotten for me when I just turned 19. This might be the right thing to get rid of this anger.

I have my own pride as well! Why must he look at me as if I'm threatening his life!

Why in the world would I want to kill my own brother?

"Put that teddy down…" an order came from my back.

I turned my head and looked at him.

"Spare that teddy, Cagalli…"

I glared even harder on him.

"Cagalli…"

I was about to rip the teddy apart until he took the teddy easily out of my hands. When did he become this strong?

I remembered he couldn't even win me when we were in high school.

"Spare the poor teddy, Cagalli…it's just a stuff toy…after all…"

I didn't know what came over me…tears were falling from my eyes…

"Cagalli…?"

I didn't respond him…all I want to know now is to stop my tears.

Using my hands, I tried wiping my tears away continuously. Seems like everything that had happened recently had taken quite a toll on me?

I continued wiping my tears off…but the tears wouldn't stop…

A hand held onto mine, pulling mine away from my face. I looked at him…how I wished…he were the prince charming I ever dreamt of to pull this strong mask I made in front of everyone…

But no…he can't be…because he's my brother…

He couldn't be the knight to save me…I stared at him…what was he doing?

Wait a minute! His face! Why is it getting so near to me? He was looking right into my eyes…

Wait a minute! What is he trying to do to me?

Very soon, his face was just an inch away from mine. I stopped breathing…and yes! I practically stopped breathing!

This man isn't the brother I know. Suddenly he seemed like a stranger…who is he?

I continued staring into his eyes…

"Cagalli…" he whispered my name…it doesn't sound the usual Cagalli he called…what was going on? My heart pounded fast…what was going to happen?

**[PONK!**

Ouch! My head!

"YAH!" I shouted as I rubbed my forehead where he used his head to hit. "What are you doing?"

"BAKA!" he said as he looked at me. "Stop being a crybaby. It doesn't suit you." And with that, he threw the teddy back to me and left my room.

What is wrong with this man?

I continued rubbing the part where he hit hard on. It really hurts!

But instead of feeling angry and sad…the feeling was gone…

He did it on purpose?

I stared at the teddy he just threw back to me…

**------------------- **

Athrun…you almost kissed her! god! What were you thinking!?

I hit my head to the wall a few times. She's your sister! You said it! You had endured for the last 20 years! Endure it a little longer! Just endure it a little longer…

**------------------- **

**A/N: That's all for chapter 1**

**Ratings might change in the later chapter...might be adding lemon...**

**Please remember to R&R**

**will be updating this story again hopefully by next week..c you by then!**

**ciao **


	3. The start or the end?

**A/N: Okay...to answer everyone's question for this story.**

**cagallirockz: Yes. they're "siblings" in this story. but i'll continue explaining in this later A/N. thanks for reviewing!  
**

**ACysDMkl: incest? might be...i'll also explain in the later part of A/N. thanks for reviewing  
**

**shiloah18: really thanks for reading all my story! **

**i love hershey: thanks for reviewing!**

**Since everyone had the same question, i'll answer here! )**

**Athrun and Cagalli are made as siblings in this story. however there would be surprise changes as the story goes on. i'll not be stating the whole thing here. Not to spoil the surprises and stuffs.**

**Don't worry. i intend to let this story end happily with AC & KL. there would other pairings added when it's possible!**

**-----------------------------****  
**

**Chapter 2: the start or the end?**

**-----------------------------**

Waking up in the early morning is definitely not my type of thing. But I'm actually doing it now!

Yes!

Now standing in the kitchen, I'm cooking some pancakes and frying eggs.

Yes, I know…I'm cooking…it seems kind of off for me…

In a way…this is to repay him…and thanking him…

I felt much better after he hit my head hard…it was his way of comforting…

"Finally, it's done!" I looked proudly at my final product. The pancakes and egg looked nice and smell nice! I smiled at my own hard work.

Hearing his footsteps, I quickly pull off the apron and placed the food on the plate.

"Morning Athrun!" I greeted him with a smile. He doesn't seem to be fully awake. He headed towards the fridge in search of his usual morning milk.

He looked at me as he finally found his milk.

He stood there for a minute without moving at all…what was wrong?

"Athrun?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Are you Cagalli?"

What a weird question…

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" he looked shocked. Putting down his milk on the kitchen counter, he headed towards me and touched my forehead.

"You're not having a fever…" then he pinched my face?!

"Hey! That hurts!" I spanked his hand away.

"I'm not dreaming as well…"

"What do you mean, the great Athrun?" I eyed him.

"Who are you?!" he asked in a shocked state. "The Cagalli I know doesn't wake up this early!"

How I regretted waking up to cook him breakfast…I held up my fist…

"Now, now. Cagalli! Don't forget I'm your brother! I was just joking!" he said in fear.

"Joking eh?" I smirked evilly. And poof! I hit him right in his stomach and stomped back to my room.

"Must he do that to me always?" I pouted my mouth.

**-----------------------------**

"Now, now." My dad said causally as he drove us to school. "I guess Athrun must have been just joking, Cagalli."

Guess my parents had saw Athrun lying dead in the kitchen…

"Dad…" he cried. "It hurts…"

I glared at him while he cried to ask for help.

"I wouldn't do that if he didn't treat me like a monster!"

"Dad…"

"Now, Cagalli. Spare your brother…" my dad said…or should I say begged. He sounded as if I was about to kill Athrun any moment and asking me to spare him. "The family business still needs an heir."

**-----------------------------**

Going to class in University sucks…especially when your brother is right beside you!

He's not what you girls see it! I SO wanted to shout it out loud.

Upon entering University with HIM! My life turned to hell… Girls started to gather around him…and why?

Because he is one of the popular guys who have good looks and grades…and my friends even compliment him being a gentleman! OMG! What is wrong with these girls?

Does a gentleman tease his sister all the time? Does he use his head to hit another?! Though I have to secretly admit…he looked good when I saw him up-close to me…

His eyes… I couldn't forget… it was staring into mine so deeply…

I quickly shook my head. NO! He's your brother! Keep those thoughts away!

I took a peek at him. The girls were crowding around him, showing their best to him.

It looked like Athrun was a sweet and the girls were ants, trying to eat him up…

I felt a bang of anger…I don't like this…

"Cagalli!" I turned to see who called me.

Lacus! Her long pink hair flows in the air beautifully as she ran towards me. She indeed looked like an angel.

"Morning!" lacus said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Morning to you too, Lacus!" I greeted her happily.

Lacus took a look at Athrun who was struggling for his life while the girls continued to hug him or do whatsoever…

"I wanted to greet him…but he looked kind of…busy?" lacus said sadly and pitied him.

He does look like he's dying any moment…the girls surrounding him continued fighting for his attention…

"BAKA!" I shouted and the crowd stopped their moves… "I'm heading to my class now…continue to have fun…"

I dragged lacus by the hand and headed to class. Seriously…the first time in my life…I didn't really liked what I was seeing…

**-----------------------------**

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. "Wait!" he was still struggling, fighting for his life.

"Sorry girls…but I have to send my sister to her class…" he said as he finally got the girls who were hugging him off. After saying, he quickly ran towards where Cagalli and lacus were.

**-----------------------------**

"Who the heck is that girl?" one of the girls said.

"Athrun-sama's sister, Cagalli…"

"Sister?" another girl chuckled.

"They don't even look alike!"

**-----------------------------**

I heard that! I heard what you girls are saying! But I'm going to ignore it!

It wasn't the first time hearing it. Athrun and I had been attending the same schools since young. Everyone commented we didn't look alike…

In the past, Athrun would rebuke and protect me…whenever someone said something like this…

But now…he didn't seemed to care…

I took a peek at him who was walking beside me…

What changed us?

We used to be so close…without a secret at all…he was so kind in the past…

But now…he seems so far away…

What changed us? Something had happened…but I just couldn't remember…

"Cagalli?" a sweet voice called me.

"Huh?" I looked at lacus who was staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." I smiled at her, assuring her. I looked around and noticed I was right in front of my class now.

"We've reached baka!" Athrun said as he hit my head lightly with his books. "Pay attention in class, understand?"

Rubbing the part he hit, I nodded my head. For once, I didn't feel like hitting him back…

"Then we're leaving, Cagalli." Lacus said as she smiled sweetly.

I nodded my head as the two left. Lacus smiled at me again as she walked alongside with Athrun, waving to me.

I smiled and waved back at her.

"Those two looked so compatible." Someone said as she was about to enter the same class as me.

I turned to see…it was someone I didn't know. But I agree…they looked so compatible…Lacus is so beautiful and sweet…Athrun looked good…

"Are they dating?" another student commented.

"They must be! They are so compatible for one another!"

"It looked like a portrait when the two are together!"

"Even if I loved Athrun-sama…but if the rival is lacus Clyne, I would give up willingly."

Hearing these comments make me feel uneasy. I quickly headed into my class.

Athrun and Lacus looked good together…I know it…but I feel so uncomfortable hearing it…

There were times I wished I were lacus who is so beautiful and strong. Who could actually stand so straight up instead of me, being so boyish…

I sighed as I took out my books for class…this is just a wishful thinking of mine…

"Morning, Cagalli." A girl with purple short hair greeted.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Morning Luna!"

Lunamaria, one of my best friends since high school. She's one who you could trust. A great friend!

"It seemed like people were commenting on your brother and lacus again," she said as she sat down next to me.

I nodded my head.

Athrun and Lacus again…

I sighed…there's nothing to stop this topic at all, I guess…

"But being the sister and close friend of our University popular kid is real cool sometimes!" Luna continued as soon as she noticed me sighing.

She was trying to cheer me up…I know…

I forced a smile out to assure her…

After the commotion last night…everything seemed to change. I'm feeling angry and upset whenever I see girls clinging themselves to Athrun…when people are commenting Athrun and lacus looks good together…

What the heck is happening to me!?

**-----------------------------**

[Poof!

I lay dead and heavy on my bed. Finally school was over. Finally I'm back home…

But still, there's assignments waiting for me…I glared at the books I have brought back from school…

Guess the professor hated something or me. Why did they have to give this much of assignments?

Five thick books now lay on my desk. And I'm not happy about it.

Literature…the book looked thicker than the others

Guess I'll have to settle that first…

Sighing, I dragged my heavy body off my always-looking so welcoming bed to the boring desk. I sat down on the chair and opened the book to start reading…

30 minutes later…

"ARGH! I GIVE UP!" I shouted and slammed the book shut. I don't understand a thing at all! What Shakespeare? And I'm supposed to do a review on his life?! Why should I do that?!

It must be all the crashing and shouting… Athrun knocked on my door.

"Cagalli," he called from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" I shouted right in his face as soon as I opened the door.

"Understandable," he replied as he put both his hands up, indicating he surrender. "Do you need help? If it's literature I could help,"

I stood right in front of him panting. I was fumed and totally given up on literature. He patted on my head like a dog and headed into my room.

"I have done this review before, Cagalli," he said as he read the book. "I could give you a little hint," he smiled.

"Really?" I said cheerfully as soon as he said it.

"But of course, there's conditions!" Athrun smiled evilly. I looked at him suspiciously. The last time he did this, he made me do his household chores. But seriously, I have no idea on what to do on this review.

Without much of a choice, I nodded my head.

"Good girl!" he patted on my head once again. I glared at him while he left his hand there.

"Let's see…what would the condition this time?" he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How about whipping up dinner for me?"

I looked at him with my eyes wide open. What was he saying? Me? Cooking for him? He had been complaining about my cooking. And now this?

I touched his forehead.

"No fever…" I commented. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my dear sister. Considering the fact that you had been taking culinary class, I guess your culinary skills should have been improved. The pancakes tasted nice." He said in a brotherly way.

He noticed it! He noticed what I was doing! I quickly smiled at him and nodded my head. As fast as I could, I quickly headed into the kitchen to start the cooking. I'm going to show a better side of me to him! I'll show him I can be a lady like lacus as well!

**-----------------------------**

[Ring! Ring! The phone rang just as I was preparing the ingredients.

"Athrun! Do you mind getting the phone?" I shouted across the room. Athrun was in the living room, helping me to list out some of the points needed for my review.

Athrun quickly picked up the phone. "Hello? Kira?" after hearing Kira's voice on the other side of the phone, Athrun headed towards the garden behind the house.

_Kira?_ I thought._Oh, Athrun's good friend since middle school_. Thinking it should be one of those boys' talks again, I continued my cooking.

**-----------------------------**

After whipping out the food, I called Athrun. But there was no reply. Heading into the living room, he wasn't there. _Is he still on the phone with Kira?_

I headed out to the garden where he was last seen. He was indeed still on the phone. And he looked real serious…wonder what was the topic about? I slowly walked towards him. Just as I was about to give him a little surprise, his statement stopped me.

"Yes Kira. I have thought through…I want to move out…"

Move out? Is Athrun moving out? Moving out of this family? This house? I continued standing behind him as he continued his conversation.

"Yes. Please do help me keep a lookout for any nice rent, Kira. Yes. Thanks lot buddy." And with that he hung up the phone and turned.

He seemed shocked to see me standing right behind of him.

"Hey," Athrun tried to say calmly. Did Cagalli hear what he just said? "Is dinner done?"

I nodded my head quietly. Seeing him heading back into the house, I quickly followed suit.

"Wow! Chicken baked rice!" Athrun looked at the food Cagalli made in awe. He knew she had taken up culinary classes and improved her skills. But he didn't know she would improve so much.

"It looks delicious! Bon ape tie!" Just as Athrun was about to dig his spoon into the food, I questioned him.

"What was it all about?" I looked at him seriously. "Moving out?"

He laid down his spoon and looked down.

"Cagalli, I can explain…"

"Why in the world are you moving out? Don't you like what it is now?"

"Cagalli, listen to me. Please."

"No! No! I won't listen! I'm not going to let you leave! Why in the world are you moving out?"

I continued my shouting while he sat there quietly looking at me. Soon, I felt tired… this is going nowhere…

"I'm feeling tired…" I turned and was about to head to my room when his hand held onto mine.

"Cagalli, listen to me,"

"Let go of me!" I struggled.

"Cagalli!"

"Let go! Let go of…"

I couldn't complete my sentence. He had blocked my mouth with his…mouth?

He's kissing me now? I felt so weak out of the sudden… I'm now in his warmth, enjoying the kisses he's giving now…

He's your brother…

Coming back to my senses again, I quickly pushed him away and leaned onto the kitchen counter. My hands were holding onto where my chest was. My heart was pounding fast and hard. I looked at him with fear and questions.

He looked back at me sadly.

"I'm leaving because…of this…because of you…"

I looked at him confusedly…

"I love you, Cagalli. I loved you for the past 20 years."

**-----------------------------**

**End of Chapter 2!**

**-----------------------------****  
**

**A/N: Hello! This is the end of Chapter 2!**

**Please remember to R&R!**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Hi! I'm Back! This chapter was updated faster than I thought. Actually I had completed the story halfway through. But ideas keep on flowing in and i kept editing it. In any case, all i could say was wow! Only 3 chapters of this new story, _Can I love you, _there's already 20 reviews and 1000 hits! thank you so much! it's been a while since i came back and write a story and am really happy that everyone supports this story!**

**Thank you all for loving this story!**

**AsuCagafan: Don't worry. I have better plans for the both of them. i won't let Athrun leave! smiles evilly**

**cagallixAthrunzala: Thanks for liking it! and no, i still feels yours is better than mine. mine is just average...really loving your story as well!**

**cara410: more than nice? thank you! hugs brings smile to my face!**

**shiloah18: haha! indeed they are old enough to go to their school...why did their dad had to drive them there? answer will be shown in the next few chapters! smiles and hugs and thanks for pointing out my mistake for Luna's hair color. i had totally forgotten the characters. NOOOOOO! i'll have to re-watch gundam seed again!**

**And many thanks for reading and reviewing to my story to AsuCaga01, ChildishVampire, cagallirockz, PinkPrincess511, ACysDMkl. Hugs and kisses to all of you  
**

**Warning (or should i say notice?) to all:**

**I've changed this rating to T and it would be changed to M in the next chapter. Yes, there's lemon scene in the next chapter and so on. So please do make sure you're prepared for it!�  
**

**And as usual, this story is almost all under Cagalli's Point of view.**

**And Finally, DO NOT BE A SILENT READER!**

**THANK YOU!**

------------------------------ **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed. I'm just using them to write a story! though i really wished to own them and i might be making bucks now! XD�**

------------------------------ 

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

------------------------------

I couldn't sleep a bit last night.

Not even able to shut my eyes at all!

After your older brother sudden confessed to you about his love and even kissed you…how in the world can you sleep?

I shook my head as he finished his confession. What was this man doing? Who is he? How could an older brother love his sister?

_And had loved her for the past 20 years?_

_He was about come near me…his hand was reaching out to my face._

_I shut my eyes and pushed him away. I wanted to quickly run back to my room but he caught me. He hugged me from the back on my shoulders._

"_Cagalli," he called as he dug his face into my hair. In fear, I quickly got him off me and dashed right into my room, locking the door up. Fearing he might do something I could never had imagine…_

I dragged my body to the bathroom to clean up for school. How should I react when I see him?

I headed into the washroom to wash up…

As I open the door…he was in there…brushing his teeth?

I quickly slammed close the door. 

"Cagalli, are you okay?" my mum called from the kitchen.

"Uh…yes, mum!" I quickly replied her.

Normally, when I see him in the washroom brushing his teeth, I would ignore and do the same…but now…

I can't do that!

Not in front of this man! I don't know who he is now…seriously…

I don't know the man who I had seen for the last 20 years of my life. 

The door slowly opened and he came out.

"The toilet is yours, hulk." He said and patted on my head. 

"Hulk?" I turned and glared at him.

He soon noticed it and went into his defense mode.

I sighed at the sight of it…how can he behave so indifferent after doing such a thing to me last night? How can he behave like as if nothing happened!

I went into the washroom and was about to close the door when he blocked it. My heart pounded in fear. What is he going to do?

"Don't need to act so differently, Cagalli. I'll not do anything to you if you're not on my side…" with that, he released the door and went back to his room.

My heart continued to pound fast…his words…his movement…everything of his is wavering my heart…

What is he doing to me?

How can I behave indifferently when he did that to me?

My thoughts, everything…seems to be changing…

------------------------------ 

**Athrun's POV**

Closing the door behind me, I leaned on it. Cagalli seemed to be have gotten quite a shock from last night. I sighed as I leaned my head backwards.

What made me do that last night?

Didn't I endure it well for the last 20 years?

Why couldn't I just endure it for a little more while?

Hopefully she wouldn't treat me differently…treating me, as a stranger would actually kill me…

Killing me instantly…I wouldn't want to live with a life like this…

I didn't want to leave at all…not wanting to leave her at all…

But this mustn't continue. I have to leave her…before she treats me totally like a stranger…

------------------------------ 

Avoiding Athrun in school was considering a easy task. When you hear girls screaming for "Athrun-sama!" you flee right away! 

But how long can I hide from him?

"Cagalli?" I looked up. I was about to change class when someone called me. I turned and saw a gray-haired girl.

"Meer?" I looked at her question. She's normally a very quiet girl. I don't really know her that way though…

"Cagalli, could you help me pass this letter to Athrun? I'm too shy…" she held up a letter to me.

"And this is?"

"I…I…I liked Athrun. This is…a confession letter…" meer stammered while blushing.

I looked at her and nodded, agreeing to help her…but…

I didn't want to pass this letter to him…

Somehow I got the feeling of burning, tearing this letter. I don't want to let him know about Meer. Meer is a nice girl…but…

I don't want him to be with anyone…

------------------------------ 

"Cagalli…are you okay?" Lacus asked. The gang was in open field in school to have lunch. Athrun had excused himself from them and joined Kira for lunch.

So now, there's Cagalli, Lacus and Luna eating the meal there. Cagalli looked kind of troubled which worried Lacus and Luna. What had happened to the ever-cheerful Cagalli?

"Cagalli?" Lacus called once more. Cagalli looked at her dully and tilted her head, indicating, "Yes?"

"Are…are…are you okay?" Luna looked at her worriedly.

Cagalli quietly nodded her head and continued eating her meal.

"Lacus," whispered Luna as she observed cagalli's action. Cagalli wasn't really eating. Instead the food she picked up with her chopstick, always fall back into the bento she has when it almost reached her mouth. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea too, Luna." Whispered back Lacus. This was the first time in her life seeing Cagalli behaving this way.

Wondering if there's any connection to Athrun, Lacus made a mental note to find Athrun when she had the time…

------------------------------ 

What should I do with this letter?

Should I really pass it to Athrun?

I shook my head. He's my brother, my brother. No more than that. What happened last night was just a dream?

A dream…

Unconsciously I touched my lips…the very lip that he kissed last night…

I quickly shook my head and put the letter in my bag. 

He's my brother! I'll not think otherwise!

But my heart…says otherwise…

------------------------------ 

Finally, school is over…thankfully I'm a year younger than Athrun…

I wonder should I head home now? Or should I stay in school?

Mum and dad would be worried if I headed back home late…

But heading back now means I have to face Athrun…

What should I do!

Just as these thoughts were running in my mind…I overheard a conversation.

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"Lacus was talking to Athrun and both of them headed up to the rooftop."

"Is Lacus going to confess her love to Athrun?"

"Who knows? But the two looked good together, don't they?"

"Athrun, the prince of our school, is going to be a "married" man"

Lacus? Athrun?

Lacus confessed to Athrun?

The University had a legend that as long as lovers went up to the rooftop and confessed their love…they would be together forever.

But Lacus said she didn't believe in it…

And since when Lacus liked Athrun?

I quickly shook my head. No! they wouldn't end up together in the end…Athrun just confessed to me! They wouldn't end up together…

Would they?

------------------------------ 

"Athrun, did you do anything to Cagalli?" Lacus questioned as Athrun leaned on the railings on the rooftop.

"Lacus…" Athrun looked at her sadly.

"Athrun. I don't care about you…I care about Cagalli. She's your sister! She's my best friend! I don't want her to be hurt at all!"

"Lacus…I need your help…really…"

"Athrun…?"

------------------------------ 

I stood at the other side of the door that led to the rooftop. I didn't want to eavesdrop! I swear! But somehow, I'm curious…

Why did Lacus find Athrun all of the sudden?

I peeked out and tried to listen…

I'm only curious what in the world they are going to say! Not anything else!

------------------------------ 

"Lacus…could I go to your place today…?"

"Athrun!"

"Please…asking me to stay in that house any moment…I don't know what I'll do…to her…"

"Athrun!"

"Lacus…please…just this once…let me be stubborn…" Athrun said as he hugged Lacus. "Please…I need you,"

------------------------------ 

Cagalli who saw the whole thing stood shocked. What was Athrun doing? Right after confessing to her, he's holding onto Lacus?

What is wrong with him? Why is he doing these? What was the "I need you," about?

Didn't he just confess his love for Cagalli just last night?

Cagalli, not knowing what to do, quickly ran down the steps and back to her house, to her room.

------------------------------ 

"Mum, dad," Athrun said during dinner. Their parents sat across the siblings. And the siblings, of course sat next to one another. 

"yes, Athrun?" his dad replied.

"I'm staying over tonight at Lacus's place."

"That's…okay?" his dad sudden stop his replied. Did he hear wrongly?

"you're heading to Lacus's?" his mum too looked at him surprised.

"There's an literature project going on now. And I need her help." Athrun explained. He knew the real motive of going there…but he couldn't tell anyone…

not even Cagalli…

he wasn't going there to do any projects…he wasn't going there to study…

instead…he's going there, using Lacus as cagalli's replacement…

to release this love he have for her…

he knew it was wrong…Lacus had tried stopping him many time…

but he couldn't take it…

the feelings in him were going out of control after he last kissed Cagalli. He wanted Cagalli for himself. He doesn't want any other guys to see her. he doesn't want her to look at others as well. He wanted to hold on tight to her.

going over to Lacus wasn't the first time…

this wasn't the first time…

in fact, everything started since Cagalli entered High school. Her figures…everything of hers…just became so attractive…Cagalli had indeed grown to an attractive woman…

she had many suitors from high school and he knew he couldn't do anything about it…

she's his sister, and to her, he's her brother…

he couldn't do anything else to her…

"I see…" his dad replied Athrun, breaking his thoughts. "Permission given. But Athrun, being a hot-blooded young man once, I'm reminding you not to do anything out of the line…Lacus is quite a attractive woman," his dad laughed as he drank his water.

Athrun smiled and nodded his head.

Lacus liked him…he knew that…and he made used of her love for him…

She knew it too…yet…she gave in to him too…

Cagalli continued keeping quiet and ate her meal. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do anything anymore…

------------------------------ 

"Are you seriously going over to Lacus's place?" Cagalli questioned as she leaned on the doorframe of her brother's room.

Athrun was arranging some books; to make it seemed like he's really on the way to study at Lacus's…

"Of course, Cagalli." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be back home as soon as I finish with the project…" with that, he patted on Cagalli's head and started to head for the door.

However he couldn't move. Cagalli was holding onto a small corner of his shirt.

"Cagalli?" Athrun looked at her with questioned expression.

"Promise me that you'll be there for study only," Cagalli put out her pinky finger and looked at Athrun seriously. She had somehow guessed what was on his mind…she had roughly guessed what he was going to do when he reached Lacus's place…

_Lacus…_

Athrun knew he couldn't do that promise…

"I'm already 21, my dear sister," Athrun jokingly pushed her hand away. "And that's for elementary, Cagalli. Well, I'm off then."

He knew he couldn't do that promise…he knew it so well…it would hurt both of them if he did that…

"Athrun?" she called him before he really left the house. To where Lacus was now waiting for him.

"Don't worry, Cagalli. I'll leave this house and you alone as planned. Kira had found a place for me and I'm actually looking forward to it," Athrun said with his back facing her. he couldn't face her. Kira did find a place for him. But he wasn't actually looking forward to it. There would be lesser time between them. He wouldn't be able to see her this often like now. But he must leave. He has to. He's going out of control each time he sees her. 

the kiss he had with her before stayed in his mind. Haunting him to have more. It was torturing.

"Athrun! This!" Cagalli held up the letter Meer passed to her. Athrun looked at it. This wasn't cagalli's handwriting.

"Is this how you're going to answer my confession?" Athrun looked at her coldly.

"take it! Take it! This is from Meer," Cagalli forced it into Athrun's hand.

"Meer? So this is how you want to answer right? I don't even have a single hope?" Athrun asked as he crushed the letter and threw it on the floor.

"Just…look at it and give her an answer,"

"Answer? Do you really want me to be with her? do you want me to date someone who I don't love at all?" Athrun rebuke and turned his back to her.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called and held onto his hand.

"Don't touch me! Don't call me by the name!" Athrun scolded coldly and pushed Cagalli away roughly.

He was hurt…

Hurt by cagalli's simple words…

"Enough, Cagalli. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, Cagalli. Especially you,"

"Athrun!" Cagalli called in an order way. She wasn't happy about what Athrun is doing. 

"Then kiss me if you don't want me to leave," Athrun turned and stared deeply into her eyes. Cagalli shook in fear right away. "Say that you love me and only me. Make yourself mine, Cagalli,"

Cagalli shook in fear as her attention was still on Athrun. She didn't know what to do…what should she do to stop him leaving her? what should she do to let this man in front of her understand her feelings? She wanted everything to stay the same as before…yet she wanted some changes as well…but should it be done this way? She continued looking at the man who stood in front of her, looking so anger…

This man…is no longer her brother…

"If you cant do it, then don't say such foolish stuff and try to control me, Cagalli," and with that he quickly turned and headed to the door.

Cagalli couldn't do anything but look at his back sadly as he greeted his parents and left the house…

What could she have done? For that man…that man she had found herself falling for him slowly…

------------------------------ 

"Sorry to disturb, Lacus." Athrun apologized as he entered Lacus's room with the help of the housekeeper.

"It's okay, Athrun. Alex, you may leave for now. That's all for today."

"Yes, miss." And soon Alex left the room and the whole house was empty…except for the two…

"Where's uncle and auntie?" Athrun asked as he laid his books on her table.

"They're out for the week on a business trip…" Lacus replied him. She knew what was going to happen next…she knew it was wrong…

but she liked him…she loved him…she wanted to help him as much as possible…but this is actually something she always wished for…from him…how she wished she could replace the weight Cagalli had in his heart…how she wished he looked at her, looked at Lacus…instead of Cagalli…

soon the two were in deep kisses and clothes were all over the floor…

as the two continued their intense passion, what was running in Athrun's mind…the person in front of him…this person who he is making love with…is Cagalli. The image of her moaning in front of him…the image of her orgasm was in front of him…

the image was never Lacus…

even when he called…the name was never Lacus…it was Cagalli…

------------------------------ 

His words continued to haunt me.

_Don't touch me! Don't call me by the name! Then kiss me if you don't want me to leave_

_Say that you love me and only me. Make yourself mine, Cagalli,_

When he said that, I had the urge to go up to him. Kissing him in all kind of ways that pleased him.

What was wrong with me?

Aren't we siblings? I was supposed to look up to him as a brother…

Not a man…not a normal man who I could fall in love with…

I tried to convince myself that Athrun was my brother, not a man who I could fall in love with…

But it seemed like it didn't work at all…

And Meer's letter…I left it in his room…hoping he would at least take a look at others' feeling…

This feeling we're slowly developing…

Is so wrong…�

------------------------------

**A/N: Finished! End of Chapter 3!**

**How was it? Please do remember to R&R**


	5. Let's start

**A/N: Hello to all again! Sorry for being quite late for this chapter. Had lots of things coming up the last few days...couldn't have the heart to actually re-edit this chapter properly..**

**Anyway...to the replies!**

**AsuCagafan: Haha! Here's the next chapter! thanks for saying that this story is good! :) Didn't really expect this story to do well...was just another random idea i came up with though...:P but thanks for liking the story!**

**shiloah18: I know...i made Lacus seemed like such a poor thing and Athrun is so bad in this story. I didn't know who to put in at first...i did thought of Meryin or Meer or whosoever...but i need them as others in the later chapter...:P thanks for reviewing!**

**cara410: haha! thanks for liking this story. It's certainly a shock in the last chapter to many! :)**

**i love hershey: guess many readers couldn't believe what happened as well. Kira is in this story! but his character is not well shown yet...:) thanks for reviewing!**

**cagallirockz: erm...no..actually i didn't rewrite...there was some problems with my uploading to fanfiction so i was actually editing some parts...but thanks for liking the story...I know..i'm a bad writer who makes Lacus suffer in this story...:P**

**cagalliYulaAthhaZala: Thanks for liking the story! Yeah! i know it had been really a while since i wrote anything. My fanfic in rayearth are actually on a stop now...couldn't remember what i had planned for them...trying to recall it...:(**

**27cags: HERE IT IS FOR YOU! :)**

**ChildishVampire: Indeed a whoah or wow to many. Am trying my best to edit the chapters i wrote to update soon! :) thanks for liking this story!**

**AsuCaga01: In a way, YES! THEY DID IT! :) thanks for reviewing!**

**streetwall547: Really thank you for reading and reviewing! sorry for breaking your heart...don't worry, I'm trying to let it end happily! :)**

* * *

**Let me warn all again! This chapter contains quite a number of lemon! if you can't take it...please leave...don't continue reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM AT ALL! If i did, i wouldn't be sitting right in front of my computer now typing this**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Athrun! Cagalli! Let's go home!" Mum shouted as she and dad packed the things into the car._

"_Cagalli?" a small athrun called and looked around for his sister._

_A small Cagalli was still at flowerbed. She seemed to be concentrating real hard. Athrun went over since their parents were calling for them once again._

"_Cagalli? What are you doing?" athrun peeked over her shoulder._

"_I DID IT!" shouted Cagalli as she raised her hands._

"_Did what?"_

"_ATHRUN! THIS IS FOR YOU!" Cagalli shouted happily as she showed athrun a flower crown. Though the flowers were not arranged nicely, but athrun still liked it._

"_Thank you, Cagalli,"_

"_I made this for you because I like you the most!"_

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the white ceiling. This wasn't my room. I turned to my side and saw lacus sleeping soundly. I sighed. It seemed like I couldn't control myself again this time.

"_I made this for you because I like you the most!"_

Who was the one who said that to me before?

And what makes her have the right to push me away?

Sitting up from the bed, I slowly got up to get my clothes on.

I need to straighten my mind. Cagalli wanted our relationship to be like before.

I mustn't spoil the brother image I have for her…before she shuts me out of her world totally…

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

I sat on my bed since athrun left the house…I knew what he was up to…I knew what was going to happen when he reach Lacus's house…

Yet, I didn't stop him…I didn't know how to stop him at all…

But why lacus?

Of all girls…why did he choose lacus? Why did he choose the person who was so close to us?

I continued to have these thoughts until I heard the door opposite my room creaked open…

He's back!

I opened my door slightly to take a peek. He was there…in his room…

His door was ajar.

It looked as if he didn't have enough?

He looked uncomfortable…he threw his books on his bed and sighed.

"Athrun?" I held on tight to my door. I knew that he could hear me…

"Cagalli?" he turned to see and chuckled a little. "Why isn't my little sister sleeping? It's 2am in the morning now." He patted on my head as usual, showing his brotherly side. He seemed different now, a total 180 degrees change man from before.

"How about you?" I looked at him.

"I've just finished that project. And wow! That project really is tough." He commented it as if he really did it. "Cagalli, get to bed now. Otherwise you won't be able to wake up for class later."

With it, he forced me to close my door…indicating me to go sleep and not probe into his business anymore…

He's locking me out…of his life…

Since when? Since when did he start doing these kinds of things? It looked so familiar and natural…

Why is he locking me out? Didn't he want me to accept him?

With these thoughts in mind, I couldn't sleep at all…

* * *

"Cagalli, did you sleep well last night?" Dad asked as he drove us to school.

I nodded my head. I'm lying to him…but what was worse?

The man sitting next to me…had been lying to everyone…

This gentleman image…had been a lie to all…

And now, he's talking to my dad cheerfully as usual…right after he did something that was…disgusting?

* * *

"Cagalli! Luna!" lacus shouted as she ran towards us. It was lunch time…

I looked at lacus…she looked indifferent…or is she?

"Lacus," Luna suddenly called her. "What's that on your neck?"

I looked at the spot where Luna had noticed…a love bite?

I have seen my high school friends getting something like this before…

What I guessed…was right on the spot…

He went there…but not there to study…

"Mosquito bite?" lacus jokingly replied.

"Is that so?" Luna continued to observe it. Luna was a innocent girl who knows nothing about love. She's just so pure…

"Of course, Luna." Lacus replied nervously. "There's not enough time…the next bell is ringing in 20 minutes."

Lacus had cleverly changed the topic…the way athrun did it to me…

* * *

"Did you see that? Athrun asked Meer out of her class!"

"OMG! Are they dating? Is athrun going to confess to her?"

"Lacus lost to such a girl?"

I sat in class and heard what the other girls in class were saying. It looked like he had seen that letter. And he might actually accept her?

I shook my head and dig myself into books once again. I need to concentrate on school work. Not on him! Not on him!

* * *

"Are you dating Meer?" lacus asked as the class was about to start. Athrun and Lacus were in the same class now and sat next to one another.

"Meer? We're not dating. I just said let's start from friend," athrun replied coolly. "But I told her that I would never fall for her,"

"You're considering her as a potential partner?"

"No, lacus. I'm not. But if Cagalli wants me to do that…"

"Athrun!"

"Sorry, lacus. Let's not continue on this topic. I don't have the mood now," athrun apologized and went back to the book he was reading before.

* * *

I sat in the living room with my notebook and books on the coffee table. The professor for biology wanted us to hand in a presentation by tomorrow…

Insane old man!

Athrun wasn't back from school yet.

Mom and dad were coming back home late today again as usual…

Sigh…being alone in the huge house wasn't something one would look forward to…

The thoughts of athrun leaving this house…was unbearable…

I'll be left alone here…

I shook my head…I don't think that would happen fast, right?

Just then, athrun returned.

"You're back, brother…" I greeted him.

"Yeah…so how's my little sister doing today?" he said as he lay on the sofa; next to me.

"Biology professor is a sick man!" I complained to him. This was how our life used to be before that night came…

_How I wished it stayed that way as before…_

Athrun laughed and looked at what I had wrote on my notebook. He was helping me to check my work. Being a top student, this was something that should be easy for him…

"Athrun," I called his name. He looked at me with serious look.

"Don't call me by the name, my little sister." Athrun patted my head again. "I wouldn't be able to let you go if you do that." He smiled in a brotherly way.

"What did you said to Meer?" I asked him. The thoughts of him and Meer together…were bothering me…from what I heard, Meer came back to the class crying. Saying her confession somehow failed…

"I said to her to start with friend. I don't want to date someone who I don't even know at all,"

"So does she have the chance to be dating you?"

"Might be. But I don't think I'll feel the same way she's feeling for me. I told her that even if I date her, I'll not fall for her for sure,"

I looked away from him. I knew what he meant. He wouldn't fall for any other girls…other than…

"Then why lacus?" ignoring his words before, I continued to question him.

"Lacus?" he looked indifferently in answering my question. "What's with lacus?"

He's evading my question…

"Don't change the topic! Why lacus?" I grabbed him by his collar. I was angry. Why must he hurt someone who's so close to us?

"Cagalli," athrun called. His emerald gem eyes were wide-open. He was indeed shocked by my actions.

"Why lacus? Why do you have to hurt her?" tears were rolling down my cheeks. My strength on him slowly decreased and I was holding onto him as I cried.

Athrun did not spoke a word as I cried. He just let me cried in his chest…

However…his next question stunned me.

"If you don't want me to continue hurting her…would you take her place?"

I pulled myself away from him. There he was, looking serious into my eyes.

"Athrun?"

"I just said it. Don't call me by the name. If you can't accept me as a man…then don't call me by that name," athrun replied me coldly. He seemed to be pushing me away from his world. He seemed as if he was leaving me behind.

All I felt next was he pushing me onto the ground and was kissing me senselessly. His hands were working on my body. Touching my breast…massaging it…doing whatever he could do on me.

And what surprised me…was that I didn't rebel. I didn't push him away. As he kissed me, as his tongue entered my mouth, I accepted his kiss.

"Cagalli," he moaned in between our kisses.

Leaving my lips, he headed down to my neck. I stretched my neck upwards to let him taste more of me.

"Ah!"

his hand…when did it went under my pants and was inside me now?

"Ah! Uh"

I moaned as he finger-fuck me. Coming in and out of me…it felt so embarrassing yet a pleasure made by him…

"Cagalli," he called once again. I looked at him with pleasure still going in my body…I felt so weak…

"Am I scary?"

I looked at him. Why is he asking such a question?

"Answer my question, Cagalli. Am I scary?"

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Do you want to do it? I'm fine with it, athrun,"

Suddenly the pleasure was gone. He had stopped finger-fucking me. I looked at him confused.

"Dress up. I don't need you to pity me, Cagalli,"

Pity him? I didn't pity him. In fact…I was…

"Athrun!" I called him as he quickly walked up the stairs and back to his room.

* * *

Couldn't sleep the WHOLE NIGHT!

Not even able to shut my eyes for a while! God! Damn god!

After your brother almost fuck you and you enjoyed it so well! Cagalli! Straighten your mind!

He's your brother for pete's sake!

Now here I am sitting on the table having my breakfast. Mum and dad were talking about some work stuff. Athrun was sitting next to me, not talking at all. He was just so coolly sitting there eating his breakfast as if nothing happened yesterday.

I took a glance of him at the corner of my eyes. He was drinking his milk. That lips of him…how I wanted it to be kissing me again…

"Cagalli?"

Mum called. I quickly shook my head to get rid of those dirty thoughts.

"Yes, mum?"

"Are you okay? You look sick. Do you want to take a day off today?"

Guessed it was best to stay at home. The thoughts of what happened yesterday kept on replaying in my mind. I don't really want to see athrun now…

I quietly nodded my head and dad patted on my head.

"It's been a while since our Cagalli had fallen ill. Athrun, come home straight after school. Someone needs to take care of our Cagalli," dad ordered athrun. I took another peek at him with the corner of my eyes. He looked up to dad and nodded his head quietly.

Seemed like he didn't want to really come home to take care of me…

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Kira shouted. Athrun and Kira were currently at the rooftop skipping one of the classes. Their normal hideout when skipping class…

And there was it…athrun told Kira…

"I had kissed my sister, confessing my love for her and almost fuck her all I wanted last night,"

"You did all those three things together within a night?" Kira exclaimed with open eyes. He knew that athrun treated Cagalli differently. Unlike other siblings he had knew, athrun always treated Cagalli with lots of care.

Athrun shook his head and looked up in the sky.

"I confessed and kissed her 3 days ago. I almost fuck her last night,"

"How about 2 days ago?" Kira eyed him.

"I did it with Lacus," athrun answered indifferently.

_Lacus?_

The name banged onto Kira. He knew all about athrun and lacus. He had tried to talk lacus out of it yet she just smiled at him as her reply. He could never understand why would such a kind and beautiful girl like lacus is willing to do such stuff.

_Lacus…_

"You did it with her again?" Kira asked softly.

"It had been a while since I ever did that with her. I had never thought of doing it with her since I entered University,"

Kira sat down next to athrun and sighed.

"Kira, I'm sorry,"

Kira looked away as athrun apologized. Why should this man be apologizing?

"I know that you had fallen with lacus,"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kira exclaimed as his face turned red. "Me? Lacus? you're joking!"

"I got people telling me that almost every break you have, you would running towards lacus and talking to her. After school, you would wait for her at the school gate. Did you, Kira?"

Kira looked down on the ground with his face still red.

"I do like her…but her heart is with you. As long as you're using Lacus as Cagalli's replacement, I guess she would never want to leave you,"

"Is that so?"

"Athrun. Why are you telling all these stuff about you and Cagalli? Cagalli is a innocent girl you know,"

Athrun silently nodded his head. His eyes looked so sad.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you as well…but…how I really wish to hold her now, hold Cagalli in my arms now," athrun said with sadness and longing.

"Please don't harm Cagalli if she doesn't fall for you in the end, athrun," Kira sighed and patted on Athrun's back.

"Thanks Kira. Thanks…"

* * *

Sitting on my bed, I sighed. It was boring to be alone at home. Mum and dad were coming home late as usual from work. Lacus and Luna called asking about me…I sat at the sofa switching channels again and again.

But…

It didn't helped. Athrun's touch on me was still on me. I could feel his weight on me. I could still feel his kisses on me. I could still feel his hands on me. Everything of his…was still on me…

How I wished he would do that to me again…not pushing me away…

The way he finger-fuck me…the way how he almost fuck me…how I wished to feel that again…or even more of it…

I looked up at the clock on my desk. It's only 3 in the afternoon…Guess athrun wouldn't be back this soon right? His class ends at 4…

The thought of experiencing that "fuck" athrun did to me…I really wanted to do it…

Slowly, I headed to my door, making sure it was locked. I lay back at my bed, taking my pants off. My heart pounded hard as I took my pants off only with my panties on. Putting my pants at a corner of my bed, I slowly took off my panties…

"Uh-huh!" I moaned as I put a finger in me. "Uh. Uh!"

I let my finger came out and in of me non-stop. "Ah!" the feeling of it…it wasn't as intense as what athrun did to me…but still…I could somehow feel that again…

"Athrun," I moaned his name as I entered another finger in me. "Ah!"

The pleasure that my fingers are doing on me…

Soon my orgasm came and I panted as I took my fingers that was full of my juice out.

It…doing this…didn't seemed enough…

Before I wanted to go another round of finger-fucking myself

"Cagalli? Are you okay?"

I sat up from my bed and looked at the door. Athrun! Since when…?

"Cagalli!"

"I'm fine! Give me a moment!" I quickly grabbed my panties and pants, dressing myself.

Cleaning the remaining juice off my fingers, I opened the door and smiled at him.

"You're early!"

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

I came home earlier than class ended since the last class was nothing…just some revision…

Thinking Cagalli was at home…am I able to control myself? This time…mum and dad weren't going to be at home…till tomorrow-early morning

Sighing, I got the ingredients needed for dinner later from the nearby supermarket. On my way back, the sun was shinning so brightly. Seemed like a good day…but it wasn't to me…

Kira had continued his nagging that I shouldn't continue doing anything to Cagalli…it would hurt Cagalli in the end…

"I'm home!" I opened the door, expecting that Cagalli to be on the sofa with a boring expression…however she wasn't there…?

"Cagalli?" I called as I placed bags on the table. "Cagalli?" I called once again as I proceeded up the stairs to her room. Was she sleeping? That's certainly odd…Cagalli was always active…

Standing right in front of her door, I heard some panting…is she okay? What's going on in there?

"Cagalli? Are you okay?" I asked as I tried opening her door. It was locked.

"Cagalli!"

"I'm fine! Give me a moment!" she replied.

What was she doing in there? In a split second, she opened her door looking flushed. Her face was red. Had she fallen ill?

"You're early!"

"Are you okay?" I asked as I placed a hand on her forehead. She wasn't burning. But she backed away from my touch once she noticed it.

"I'm okay, brother. Why are you so early today? Didn't school supposed to end for you at 4?"

"I skipped class since it was nothing much. I brought the ingredients for dinner already. Have a good rest. You don't look so well," I patted lightly on her head.

"I will," Cagalli replied and shut her door once again.

What was going on inside?

* * *

**SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK!**

I leaned on the door with my back. I was masturbating just a few moments ago, thinking of athrun fucking me, and then! He was right in front of me! And yes! Right in front of me. Think about it! You masturbating and the person you're imagining doing with it just turned up.

My heart pounded like crazy. Breathing difficulty! OMG!

Hopefully he didn't guess what I was doing!

OMG!

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner," Cagalli said as she put down the chopstick. Athrun had prepared the dinner while Cagalli stayed in her room…calming herself by reading and cleaning the room up. It certainly shocked athrun when he went to check on her. She was cleaning up her room! Cagalli!

But she was indeed behaving strangely in front of him. Athrun observed her as they ate their dinner.

"Hey, are you okay?" athrun asked as Cagalli took her utensils up and headed to the sink.

"Of…of course!" Cagalli shoulders froze when she heard athrun calling her. "What makes you think I'm not fine?"

"You're not behaving the way you're supposed to," athrun replied as Cagalli placed the utensils into the sink.

"Behave the way I'm supposed to? How am I suppose to behave then?" Cagalli asked with her back facing him.

"If you're minding what happened yesterday or a few days ago, forget about it Cagalli," athrun continued staring at her back. "I'm sorry to have done that to you,"

"Athrun! Do you know what you're talking about?! How can someone just forget something like that?" Cagalli screamed in his face.

"About lacus. I'm sorry as well. Don't worry, everything will end very soon, Cagalli," athrun's eyes turned sad.

Cagalli looked at him with anger…yet she quickly turned her back to him and ran back to her room.

* * *

"Athrun," I moaned his name in between our kisses. How did I ever ended up in kisses with him? I don't know…but…his kisses…are so soft and tender…

_The next thing I knew, I was in athrun's room. He was working on his notebook when I came in. he looked surprised to see me in here._

_I closed the door and locked it._

_His eyes suddenly turned to fear when he heard the clicking sound from the door…_

_he knew he was going out of control…_

_he was trying to control himself in front of me now…_

"_Cagalli," he called. "What are you doing?"_

_not wanting to replied to him, I walked towards him. He stepped back as I headed towards him…_

"_Cagalli! Please! Don't!" athrun begged me as he moved back. Soon the walls in his room helped me…he was stuck…he had nowhere to go…_

_I raised my hands and reached for his face…he looked so scared to have me touching him…_

"Cagalli, please…" he continued to beg.

I continue our kisses as he tried to stop us, pushing me away

"You said it before," I whispered as we parted for air. "Kiss me. Make yourself mine, if you don't want me to leave,"

"Cagalli,"

"Athrun. Please, don't leave me. Athrun…I love you…" I cried as tears fall down. "I love you, athrun. I don't want you to be seen with lacus. I don't want you to be kissing lacus. I want you to be kissing me. Being mine and only mine,"

Athrun smiled…smiled after so long…it seemed like it had been a while since I saw his real smile…

"Finally…you're mine Cagalli. Finally, I have got you," he said as his hand cupped my chin upwards and kissed me on the lips. He seemed to be crying as well…I could taste saltiness in his kisses…

_Lemon (Leave here if you can't accept it. I warned you!)  
_

His tongue was pushing onto my lips. Begging me to part it and let his tongue taste me. I slowly parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth as I did to his. He was slowly enjoying himself in my mouth. I moaned when his tongue reached my sensitive part.

His hands had unknowingly gone under my shirt and were working on my bra. Soon it was released, his kisses continued to deepen…I felt weak…

Slowly, my hands were working on his shirt buttons as well. I wanted more skin ship from him…

I wanted to feel more of him…

I moaned as he touched my breast and massaged it…it felt good…his lips slowly left mine and attacked on my neck to my shoulder…

I raised my neck up to let him touch me more…

More…I wanted more of him…

Finally getting the buttons off, I pushed the shirt hungrily away from his chest. With that, he slowly led me back to his bed and laid me there. There, he pushed away my t-shirt and bra and started what he had been wanting.

With my right breast in one of his hand, another was working down my body…he bit lightly on my left nipple…it brought me shiver and enjoyment. So this is how he worked on lacus?

My breath became more and more vigorous. He continue biting on my nipple while the other hand massaged my breast…

A sudden pain yet pleasure came…

When did his hand went under my pants and enter my virginal? I could feel a finger had entered me…his fingers were working so well…his finger was moving in me, in and out…pleasure was all I feel…he was touching the spots right…just like he had did it before

I held onto him, deepening my nails onto his back.

Soon, everything on us was gone…only sweat on us…

He continued to finger-fuck me non-stop…it had increased…from a finger…he slowly increased it…

Now five fingers of his was in me…fucking all he wanted…I felt so hot…

I was orgasm-ing non-stop as he finger-fuck me.

"Athrun," I called his name as I caress his face… "Athrun," I called once again

He looked at me with a gentle look and kissed me once again…

"ATHRUN!" I screamed his name. My orgasm came again…my juice was all over his fingers…he took it out and licked it…

"Cagalli, you tasted so good…" he said as he kissed me again. His hands were working again on my body. But the feel of having him in me…I want to have the feel of having him in me again…

"Athrun, fuck…" I whispered. I wanted more of the pleasure I just felt.

His hands had positioned my legs apart, making a huge space. Looking at his manhood, I gasped.

It was so huge…is that going to fit into me? I looked at it and touched it.

"Cagalli," it seemed like my touch had cause him to be nervous. I slowly stroked his manhood, holding onto it…

"Uh-huh…" he moaned. I giggled as he continued moaning.

"Cagalli," he took my hands away from his manhood.

"Not today…please…" he looked at me with begging eyes…

I nodded my head and touched his chest…caressing it…feeling all his trained muscles…how and when did he get those muscles on him…

"Cagalli," he called again. "it's going to hurt…"

I smiled at him and invited him into my kisses again.

"Fuck me, athrun. Let me be yours…take me…" I said in between our kisses. "Fuck me…"

he held up my leg and entered me…

pain came to me…I held tight onto the bedsheet for support…it hurts…it really hurts a lot…something in me was tearing…tearing apart…

"Athrun, fuck me" I called his name as he continued to enter me. "Athrun, take me"

"Cagalli,"

I screamed and moaned as he entered me…it really hurts a lot.

Slowly, the pain was gone…what I felt was only pleasure…insanity pleasure…

He moved slowly in me, letting me adapt to him…

Kissing me wildly as he could as he moved…his kisses were like fire…

"Athrun," I called in between our tongues fight… "Fuck me," I moaned as he won the fight. "Faster! Faster! Athrun!" I shouted as my legs wrapped around his hip.

As soon as I held onto him for support, he fastens his speed. The speed he was giving was pleasure…pure happiness and pleasure…kisses on my neck and body continued…his hands were working on my breast…he was touching every part of me gently and right.

My orgasm once again came and his next. He felt so warm in me…

"Cagalli, I love you. I love you." He repeated his words as he continued our second intercourse.

"Athrun, I love you too,"

* * *

**A/N: Once again this had ended…XD**

**Had been editing this chapter for the past week…didn't know what to do with it seriously…ideas just keep on popping out for this story…**

**Anyway, please do remember to R&R! **

**Ciao! Will see all in the next chapter again!**


	6. Trouble or?

**A/N: Back with the new chapter. Certainly am quite sad with the previous chapter. Over 200+ people read and never review. Only 7 reviews…I might kind of slow down on this story if this continues…**

**I'm currently working on 4 stories online...well almost everywhere online there's sure to have one of my fanfiction... shouldn't have keep on creating ideas...bad...bad...therefore updates might slow down. But I'm trying my best to complete Forbidden Love first. So please do continue to keep a look out on all my stories...**

**But A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Cara410: I'll not going to reveal a thing yet. Answers would be slowly shown in the later chapters. But thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**GrEeNtEnshi911: thank you for your compliment. It makes me so shy reading your comments. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**AcysDMkl: Yeah! They're together! I'll not reveal any thing about this story yet. Things are still in the process…ideas keep popping out and I kept on changing this story contents. And yeah…this story is going to be in the M section. There's still M-rated on the later chapters…XD thanks for reviewing! XD**

**XOXcathe-miaw-miawXOX: I'll not reveal anything yet! XD but thanks for reviewing!**

**Shiloah18: Lacus is kind of sad in this story. But no worries, happiness would come to her soon! With the help of Kira, of course. XD I'll keep a look out on the capitalizing of the name. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AsuCagafan: Yeah! Yeah! There would more M-rated contents in the later chapter. Real now or no? I don't get your meaning…what do you mean by real now or no? Thank you for complimenting the story. And thanks for reviewing! Here's the chapter for you!**

**Kerry: Lacus, I know I'm wrong to put her so sad though…well, answers would be revealing in the this chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The start of a dangerous relation**

* * *

_Falling with you was something I have never thought of…_

_But everything you did capture my attention_

_I tried to run away from this feeling I have for you_

_But it'll still come back to haunt me for more_

_When you're finally mine…_

_Would it really last forever?_

_Am I really able to give you happiness like normal couples?_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself in his hug on his bed. He was still deeply in his sleep. It seemed like he didn't want to let me go as his hands were on my waist and back. I giggled as I looked at his face. His features could be said perfect. I gently touched his face. It's so soft…is he really a guy?

He moved a little…seemed like I have awaken him…

"Morning," I greeted him as he opened his eyes.

Noticing it was I; he smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Morning, Cagalli."

With it, his hugs tighten.

"Athrun…we got to go to school" I pouted my lips as he closed up the spaces between us.

"I don't feel like going…can we stay this way for today?" he said in a childish tone.

"Why does it feels like you're a kid now?"

Athrun replied me with his chuckles.

"The more I give in to you, the more kiddy you would be…"

"Is that so?" he pecked my forehead. "That's because I finally got you,"

* * *

"Athrun, you mind?" I asked as I cooked the pancakes. He was hugging me from the back on my waist.

"Mind what?" he said as he placed his nose into my hair.

"I can't move with you like this," I complained. He's behaving like a little kid now.

"But I like it this way," Athrun continued to tease me and he was slowly kissing my neck. "How about we go for another round?"

"Athrun!"

"Or how about the words you said to me last night again?" Athrun pouted. Immediately I could feel my face turning warm.

"ATHRUN! CAGALLI! WE'RE HOME!"

Before I could rebuke, our parents were back.

I quickly pushed Athrun off me, switching off the stove and ran to my parents.

"Welcome home!" I greeted them.

"Why, you seemed like you're in good mood." Mom said as she smiled at me.

"Welcome home," Athrun came out of the kitchen after me, pouting. I knew what he wanted but no! With our parents around?

"Have you been bullying your sister again?" dad questioned him.

Athrun shook his head and pouted again.

"She bullied me, dad," he cried and went to dad.

"She asked me to do things I didn't want to,"

How I wished to send him a punch now!

"There's still another 45minutes before school starts. Do you kids need us to send you to school?" mom totally ignoring the dad-son topic.

"It's okay, mom. We could manage ourselves." Athrun replied her. "You're already tired…"

"No! No! It's every parents' duty to make sure that their child goes to school safely!" dad commanded.

"Dad…sit down!" mom ordered him.

"We'll be home for today. Take my car and head for school quickly." Mom winked at us.

* * *

"It just feels so good to be driving to school with Cagalli beside me" Athrun sang. Yes! He's practically singing…what have I done to him?

Until yesterday, he was still a serious man…and now! I sighed sadly…how did I fall for this man again?

"Cagalli, don't you feel like we're a newly wed couple now and I'm sending you to work happily?" Athrun asked me.

I looked at him uneasy. Seriously, what had I done to the serious Athrun? I laughed and nodded my head. But the new him, is really cute.

"So you're leaving?" Lacus asked as she leaned onto the railings on the rooftop.

"Don't worry, Lacus." Athrun replied her and patted her on the head. "I'll be by your side until the right man appeared."

Lacus looked at him with thankful look.

I stood behind the door as what Athrun told me. He said that Lacus would understand him…and he indeed do not want to continue hurting her anymore…

* * *

"So how many girls do you have before me?" I questioned him seriously. We were now in the library since he had to finish up his long essay before heading home.

"Only Lacus." he replied coolly. I eyed him.

"Are you sure?"

He sighed and nodded. "Don't worry. Just trust me, Cagalli."

Then he eyed me seriously.

"Then how many guys did you have before me?"

"Only two. You're third," I smiled slyly at him.

"Third?"

"Don't worry. I didn't let anything happened to me when I was with them. You were my first last night,"

Athrun blushed and smiled when he heard what I said. He's so cute!

* * *

"How about moving? Are you still moving?"

Now on the way home with him driving…

He shook his head…

"Guess it had to be postponed…" he said sadly. "Or even cancel it?"

"Oh…do you feel so sad about it?" I raised my fist.

He looked at me nervously.

"I was joking, Cagalli. Serious! I was joking!"

* * *

"Out of my room Athrun…"

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because our parents are just down in the living room. What are you trying to do?"

"Fine. But how about a good night kiss?"

I glared at him. But he was persisted. He really wanted that kiss.

Without a choice, I sighed and nodded my head.

Happily, he slowly came down to the same level as me and kissed me.

* * *

"Don't you feel that the kids are getting closer and closer these days?" mom commented when we were on the dining table.

It had been 2 weeks since Athrun and I did the forbidden. And for the past two weeks, we indeed behaved more like a newly wed couple than siblings.

"Why, dear?" dad asked confused.

"I don't know… it just feels that way…"

Dad laughed loudly. "Are you thinking that our children had did the forbidden?"

I shook in fear in hearing it. Athrun noticing it, held on to my hand under the table.

"Of course not. It just feels so lonely recently when Cagalli don't come to me for girls talk. Instead she was always around Athrun." Mom pouted and looked at me.

Forcing a smile, I quickly responded. "Mom…it's just that school had been a little tough for me recently and Athrun had gone through it, so I'm just seeking for advise."

"Is that so?" mom still pouted.

Dad laughed loudly when he saw mom's reaction.

"Your mom must be feeling lonely recently."

* * *

"Mom had noticed our change…" Athrun said as we sat in the garden.

I nodded my head.

As much as I wish to fuse as one with Athrun again, there would be something that would break that desire.

Mom had noticed…meaning we have to part even more now at home…something that I don't want…

Athrun held onto my hand tightly. I looked at him and he gave an assuring smile.

"How about skipping class tomorrow?"

I stared at him shocked. My jaws were about to fall… what was this model student talking?

"We haven't gone on a date yet," he pouted. "And take it as a young rebellious."

"But mom and dad?"

"They're leaving tonight to Shanghai for a business trip…have you forgotten?"

I mouthed an O. I totally forgotten about it since the talk at the dinner just now…

"How about it? Huh?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head with happiness.

* * *

"Well, we'll be leaving now." Mom said sadly as she hugged me.

"Don't destroy the house and be careful," dad jokingly said. "And don't bully your sister. I don't want to be back here to collect your dead body,"

"Understood, dad." Athrun hit dad lightly on the shoulder.

And soon, our parents left…

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I looked at him as he locked the door. "Not doing that!" I immediately react. "Just…want to be by your side."

"Sure." He said as he pecked me on the cheek.

* * *

**Ring! Ring!**

The phone rang, as we were about to sleep.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called as I sat up from the bed and wanting to get the phone.

"I'll just be getting the phone, Athrun,"

"Be back fast," Athrun yawned as I headed out where the phone was.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli?" the caller asked.

This voice is…

"Lacus?"

"Cagalli, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Lacus? Is anything wrong?" Lacus didn't sound right…was she still angry or upset that Athrun no longer is by her side?

"Please Cagalli. I won't bring any harm to you,"

I hesitated. Should I tell Athrun?

"Cagalli?"

"Sure, Lacus. But I'm not heading to school tomorrow. We'll talk when I get back?"

"Thank you, Cagalli. Thank you!" Lacus said happily. It seemed like something was on her mind. And she needed someone to talk to…

But what would it be?

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. How was it? I know it's kind of short for this chapter this time…**

**Remember to R&R**

**ciao**


End file.
